Death and the Maiden
by OlicanaView
Summary: New Chap added with a liberal sprinkling of Delena. Hope this works for you and its in character- just about! Thanks to all you wonderful people who've taken the trouble to review and/or added this to their alerts. You've kept me going. Much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_I_

_Elena closed the door behind her and fumbling her phone into her pocket called up to Jeremy. There was no reply, but an answering clatter from the kitchen sent her towards it. She pushed the door open, carefully wiping away the tiredness and the effects of the terrible events of the day. She was ready to greet Jeremy as though nothing was wrong and they were the same brother and sister as before, where violence and death had no part in their lives, and they still lived in that delicate rainbow bubble of American small town life. It was hard to believe that even now Mystic Falls was celebrating, that the majority of its citizens had been going about their day, and now the night, enjoying the parade and partying into the small hours unaware of the death and destruction that so easily may have overwhelmed them. She had lived like that once. She shrugged away the thought; the past was a different country and besides, without the knowledge and the pain there would be no Stefan. _

_She steeled herself to try again with Jeremy. To make peace between herself and him, to make him see how much she loved him and how much their mutual happiness depended on each other. She was strong. She would do what it took to get him back and allow her to be his big sister again- the Gilberts united, whatever it took, she thought grimly._

_As she pushed the kitchen door open a sudden wave of unease swept over her. She felt herself flinch, as the air from the kitchen reached her lungs, the gorge rose in her throat and her brain registered the unmistakable stench of blood and death. The warning voice rang urgently in her ears, Stop! Don't look! Don't look! Get out! - But Jer might be there, Jer, who wouldn't forgive her, whose last words were to tell her to go to hell. And what would she do if he was lying dead or dying, cold and alone on the kitchen floor? And whilst she was thinking all this, and her mind was running over what more she had to lose, her body acted with a will of its own and she watched herself push harder at the door and her legs move forward of their own accord, and then as she entered the kitchen the unease turned to fear and then terror as she saw the splashes of blood splattered Pollock-like across every surface. A malignant red web lay delicately over the kitchen and amongst it all, caught in its centre, John Gilbert's body, his sightless eyes staring back at her with the same expression of terror and shock. His throat had been ripped out, his body drained of blood and his left arm broken and useless, the fingerless stumps of his hand flung out in defeat._

_It was like some horrible gothic silent movie. Elena stumbled backwards out through the door and as it slammed before her she felt herself go suddenly deaf. The house was tipping sideways. From far away she heard a terrible scream. It filled the house seizing every dark corner. And then, all of a sudden Jenna appeared before her, grabbing at Elena's upper arms and shouting. But Elena couldn't hear a word. The screaming blocked it all; Jenna dropped Elena's arms and slapped her hard across the face._

"_Elena!... What?..." Jenna asked urgently._

"_J-J-John-K-Kitchen," Elena stammered. Both of them looked towards the door. _

"_Are you sure?" Jenna looked at Elena and made a movement, her face hard and white as stone._

"_No. Don't," Elena paused and swallowed. "I'm sure."_

"_I'll call the sheriff," Jenna began dialling, "You check on Jeremy." _

"_Oh God! Of course," She climbed the stairs and shivered, relieved that that thing in the kitchen hadn't been Jeremy. That would have been the worst of all. But no, it was bad anyway, no one deserved to die like that, she thought, No one. _

"_Jeremy?" She called urgently entering his room. The lights were dimmed, and glancing at the bed she saw that he had gone to sleep. But why hadn't the screaming woken him? Even a teenage boy couldn't sleep through noise like that, she was certain. She walked towards him and reaching out smoothed the hair away from his pale forehead. It felt cold and clammy. The skin felt odd. She bent down, puzzled, and placed her ear to his mouth. His breathing was shallow and uneven and he didn't stir. All feelings of relief left her in a rush. She felt urgently over the bed and around him. Nothing. Looking up she saw the bathroom light cutting through the darkness of his room. _

_There beside the basin she found what she had been searching for. The bottle of pain killers prescribed for her. Empty. There was no possible doubt. She began dialling 911. But more horror was to follow. Beside the empty plastic bottle was another. She knew immediately what it was. That empty phial streaked with red signalled her worst nightmare. _

_Damon was on his second line. Whisky shots. His ability to 'drown his sorrows' was the one constant in his ever changing world. Presidents may come and go, famine, war, man on the moon, cars, cell phones, internet porn but a man sitting at a bar, alone, drowning his sorrows- now that was truly timeless. He smiled wryly. He knew what he was. Nothing surprised him. However low he went, whatever evil action he pursued, what he knew himself to be capable of, none of that ever surprised him. He had the capacity for infinite evil. Or was that just a deep selfishness? A narcissistic impulse to consider himself and no other, no matter what the consequence to anyone or anything else? And if so what now? He knew why he was here. Why he hadn't gone back to the house to face Stefan. His mind shied away from it, from what had just happened, was that really only a couple of hours ago? It seemed so close, a matter of a few short heartbeats away, but he couldn't think of it because ...?. He made an effort. He looked around him and recognised the familiarity of bar life everywhere. A few couples, obviously together, their feelings barely contained, the drinking a prelude to those short hours where the slight touches now between them would become deeper and more passionate; some college boys playing pool, drinking, enjoying watching, being watched sizing up any half chance from the admiring glances of passing girls eager to join the group, single drinkers, small men, eyes roaming looking for any takers coveting any woman who looked halfway decent for a good time. A natural hunting ground for him, one from which all his needs had previously been met and had never disappointed. _

_He turned away. He needed another drink. Unbidden her face rose before him. There had been no clue to her thoughts that evening as she had climbed the steps hauling her bags. Usually she was easy to read. Every emotion written over her face and conveyed by her body, always a delight, a challenge and undoubtedly a trap, for him at least, unknown to her, he was so tuned into her. He had been surprised to see her so early, certain she would have spent the evening with Stefan and so to collect himself he had given in to his impulse to protect her and had taken the bags from her unresisting hands. Ever the white knight he had once said of Stefan, well it seemed he too had decided to carry her favor. He wondered again what she had been thinking. He remembered distinctly the feeling that had rushed within him as he had left the house and caught sight of her mounting the steps. A tidal wave of tenderness, he had wanted her to understand what he felt, was now feeling, the confusion, the disbelief, as he had given himself up and acknowledged the impulse to do the right thing, to look after Jeremy, to thank Bonnie and to mount his white steed to rescue the good folks of Mystic Falls from an enemy they had not known, indeed still did not know, existed. And finally to say aloud to her face and acknowledge to himself the truth that all this, the change in him had been inspired by her, just her and her capacity to identify, acknowledge and yes, surely, to love, the good in him before he had known himself that it was there._

_And at that moment of ultimate redemption was the act of ultimate betrayal, his undoubtedly and yes, he had to admit, hers too. And was that because their feelings were too strong and simply because we felt them that was excuse enough and needed no further defence? But surely that had been his creed once and one he had previously lived by and one that had led to the acts he so desperately needed, no, wanted, to atone for. He shook his head in confusion and reached for the next shot. He couldn't get her out of his head. Compulsion was an odd thing he smiled to himself. No amount of herb, drug or potion could protect him from her. He was enthralled by her as ever he had been by Katherine. It was like that first love again, but not history repeating itself because this was deeper, stronger and more powerful than before. He was certain of that because he had fought against it so strongly and so uselessly, because she was so pure and so young and so strangely right for him._

_He could leave. The thought was like a stake plunged into the heart. Absolutely and without mercy. No- more than that, he realised he __must __leave. His chest constricted. He felt as if someone had punched a hole through it reached in, and pulled out his heart. And then he knew. Knew without doubt, beyond all his confusion, stronger than everything, the only good thing of this existence was the feeling he had for Elena. He would be whatever she wanted him to be, friend, brother, father, lover- he caught his breath, anything. He would never leave her and all the rest, including himself, what was left of him, was not worth worrying about. He would wait. And even if the moment never happened, the wait itself would be more worthwhile than anything he could replace it with. _

_Sighing he drained his glass, tipped the bar and pulling his leather jacket closer tried to ignore the memory of her face inches from his and the thrill he had felt when at last her lips had answered the pressure of his own and her mouth had opened involuntarily against him. He had wanted to deepen that kiss to put his tongue into her mouth and seek out the answering pull of her desire, shocked into life by the electric current that had passed between them as he'd taken her face in his hands. He shook his head, oblivious to the admiring glances of the women around him, as he moved sinuously through them, consumed as he was with thoughts of Elena._

_Stefan sat absolutely still. The lights in the room had been dimmed yet despite this nothing could disguise the clinical nature of it. He could hear the insistent beeps and whooshes of the machines monitoring Jeremy's clinical state in the foreground. Listening deeper his exceptional hearing picked up the layers of noise from the nurses close by and beyond that the footfalls of visitors in distant corridors, impatient to see loved ones. Alaric had come earlier for Jenna and managed to persuade her to leave with him; she couldn't return home except to grab some clothing for both herself and Elena. Both would stay with him till Sheriff Forbes had finished with the house. Stefan glanced down at the sleeping girl at his side, her mouth slightly open breathing with that unmistakeable rhythm of sleep. He shifted slightly to ease Elena into a more comfortable position; she had refused to leave Jeremy's bedside despite her exhaustion, mental and physical, but she was tougher than they realised and had insisted on staying and now lay in quite possibly, a deeper sleep than Jeremy's. They had pumped his stomach and he was now in a drug induced sleep allowing his body to recover from the trauma of the pills which the doctors had known about and the vampire blood which they hadn't._

_He glanced across at the sleeping boy. Everything was a mess there. He had never understood what anyone saw in the lure of the vampire life and to choose it willingly, to make that leap into the unknown ignorant of the snares and pitfalls of the blood compulsion was crazy. He hadn't been free to make the choice-not really. The lure of his father's blood as he'd bent over him horrified, shocked at the new power in his own body which had inadvertently caused his father's fatal wound, had pushed aside all feelings of guilt, self- loathing and pain. He remembered, as if in a dream, the first taste. Everything else had suddenly shut out. He had fed greedily on the blood and when his hunger had been finally satiated he had felt powerful and for the first time completely unbound and free. He smiled to himself bitterly. That feeling hadn't lasted long. He was chained to that blood lust forever. His life had very quickly lost all meaning and only now, since his realisation that incredibly, despite whom he was, what he was, Elena loved him and could give him a shot at a 'normal' life, that he had achieved any measure of peace. He longed to be human again to be a proper companion to her, this girl sleeping in his arms. He squinted down at her face inches from his, her smooth skin, the arch of her dark brows, the line of her jaw, her moist lips full and slightly parted. A pulse throbbed in the side of her throat, like a trapped bird, pushing rhythmically against the skin. He wanted to place his mouth there and feel this small delicate movement against his lips. With a shock he realised he was already bending towards her, his body in thrall to the anticipation of the kiss. He stopped himself. Let her sleep. He would take her home later that night and they would have time enough for that; when her eyes would be open and reflect back the love and desire he felt for her. He wanted to see it and feel it in the way her body would respond to his every touch, his hands at her shoulders, moving across her stomach to her thighs, his mouth at her throat and hear it in her gasps of pleasure as he bent over her._

_Damon flung his jacket onto the chair and walked over to the tray of glasses. He had barely finished pouring himself a drink when the noise of the car on the gravel and the door opening heralded the arrival of Stefan and, if he was not mistaken, Elena. _

_He flung himself restlessly into a chair. He would try and keep everything normal, even though every cell in his body wanted to take her into his arms, carry her upstairs to his room and shut the rest of the world out forever. But no. He must keep it normal, safe. For them both._

_As Elena and Stefan entered he could see her tiredness and it took all his self control not to gather her up, take her to his room, lay her down on his bed and watch her sleep.. Instead he raised his eyebrows, 'Well, well, well, Elena what will the neighbours say?' he remarked, 'Really you must stop pursuing me like this, haven't you got a home to go to?' He looked up at her smiling slightly, his eyes twinkling invitingly at her._

_Elena's tiredness seemed to fall away from her like a cloak. She felt anger rocket up through her at the sound of his mocking, flippant tone, an insult to the horror she had endured that day. Wasn't he human _at all_? As she turned to face Damon she felt the restraining pressure of Stefan's hand on her arm. She shook it off, too far gone in her sudden fury._

'_How could you Damon?' She looked at him in disgust, eyes blazing. 'And then to sit there and laugh? Haven't you got any feelings at all-for anyone?'_

_He flinched away from her voice, taken aback by her anger. 'Whoa... hold on,' He shook his head in ironic disbelief drawing his eyebrows together in an elegant frown, 'I thought it all worked out rather well for us today.' _

_Stefan stepped forward. 'Even for you Damon, that's an incredible statement.' He spoke quietly. Damon whipped his head around to look at him. _

'_Well let me see _little brother_,' Damon spoke deliberately with mock seriousness, 'The tomb vampires were our enemies-they're dead. Check,' he ticked off a finger, rose, and began to pace dramatically in front of the fire, 'Pearl a dangerous and powerful vampire, far more powerful than us, I might add, and very, very scary is, what's the word? Yes wait... 'he spoke in mock horror, glancing up, 'she's dead too! Check. The pocket watch weapony thing used against us is missing but, well it was used and yet we're both safe. Check. The Founders Day council and everyone else in Mystic Falls safe from vampires and comfortable in the knowledge that no more vampires remain to be hunted. Check. And lastly Bonnie, who I thought was a little itty- bitty hostile towards us, well me,' he admitted,' willing to save _both_ the Salvatore brothers... check!' He finished triumphantly, 'What's not to be pleased about? Or should we try and dig out something annoying and irrelevant so we can feel all moody and intense about it!'_

_Elena stood stunned; her arms crossed over her chest and then walked deliberately up to him her face furious, inches from his. _

'_And John? My biological father? What about him? Don't you think the Sheriff is right this minute far from 'comfortable in the knowledge that there are no more vampires in Mystic Falls?' Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She wanted to punch him, to wipe that smug self satisfaction from his face, as he stood there looking at her in silent... was it amusement? She stopped for breath and self control. _

'_Why couldn't you just stop and think what the consequences of what you were doing would be, on everyone else, rather than revenge, just for yourself?' Her brown eyes searched into the depths of his grey ones, reflecting disbelief and disappointment._

_The languorous amusement left Damon in a flash. 'Revenge?' He stood looking down at Elena puzzled. 'Wait.' He paused, 'Stefan? What's going on? I think I'm missing something here,' Damon spoke slowly and deliberately all the while his eyes never leaving Elena's. Taking her arm and ignoring her attempts to yank it away, he guided her to a chair and then turned to Stefan who was standing at the fire staring at him, his face still and unreadable. A wordless conversation seemed to pass between them. Finally Stefan spoke without preamble,_

'_Elena found John Gilbert dead in her kitchen this evening. He'd been killed by a vampire.' _

3


	2. Chapter 2

_II_

_Alaric Salzmann threw himself across the living room and grabbed his cell phone. It stopped dancing madly over the kitchen counter whilst playing the Ride of the Valkyries on increasing ring. 'Damn,' he thought, 'I must change that.' Jenna was asleep in his room; a couple of sleeping pills and a warm drink her companions for the night. And no wonder after what she'd been through, he thought. He glanced at the caller display, made a face of deep resignation and spoke reluctantly into it._

'_Hi,' he said shortly._

'_That's what I love about you, Ric, always so talkative, just can't seem to shut you up- your classes must learn so much!' _

'_What do you want Damon?' he replied deadpan._

'_Well, Mr History- teacher by day, Vampire-hunter by night, we need to talk. I think Gotham City aka Mystic Falls needs you.'_

'Now? _Can't it wait till tomorrow?'_

'_No. Come to the house Stefan and Elena are here.' _

_..._

'_So let's get this straight,' Alaric asked, looking at Stefan. 'We think it's a tomb vampire out there who's has gone after John Gilbert?' he looked sceptically at Damon._

'_Come on Ric,' Damon interrupted. 'I admit I had reason to kill John- at the head of a long line of people, I might add, most of whom are in Mystic Falls,' he looked meaningfully at Alaric, 'but no reason why I would make such a mess in Elena's house and certainly no reason for me not to admit it, if I had. Besides, as you know I always clean up my messes, especially when I know it would be to my benefit. The council will be on high alert because of this, rather than standing down.'_

'_I agree,' Stefan spoke. 'It's probably a tomb vamp who somehow managed to escape the warehouse, or was missed by the deputies like I was,' Stefan inclined his head towards Elena. His handsome face softened, keeping in check the anger that he felt run through him. 'You've no idea when he was invited into the house?'_

_Elena looked at a loss. 'Well it wouldn't be Jeremy, he learnt his lesson on that, I know I haven't, so it has to be Jenna, or John himself,' she added thoughtfully._

_Damon interrupted. 'The main thing now is to keep Elena,' he paused, 'and Jeremy safe- they're both Gilberts. Remember the original mission for the tomb vamps, as Anna described it, was to target the founding families.' He shrugged, 'Maybe he's just continuing to follow orders and will go after the Gilberts now. The tomb vamps were not very imaginative.'_

'_Maybe not,' replied Stefan, 'But this guy sure as hell was efficient. The ring didn't seem to be a problem.' _

'_Actually good point Stefan-wonder where John's ring went to? It would be a great help if we had it for Elena to wear,' Damon turned to her. 'You didn't see where his fin-,' he stopped abruptly. Ordinarily, human squeamishness simply irritated him; with Elena he realised with surprise he felt concern, as if he wanted to shield her._

_Alaric glanced at Elena, who was white as a sheet, her eyes stricken. 'Alright,' he said swiftly, 'So what's the plan?' _

_Damon watched as Stefan moved to pull Elena to him and put his arms around her hugging her close. He looked thoughtfully at them. He felt a twinge of self pity, always alone, always on the outside he thought. And that's the way I've always wanted it- he reminded himself quickly not being entirely honest with himself._

'_Well, I'll go 'cosy up' to the sheriff and the council- see what they're up to,' Damon turned to Alaric, 'Jeremy should be safe in the hospital if one of the council is on guard with a stake and some vervain. We on the other hand will keep a close eye on Elena as she goes about her, oh so very exciting life.' Elena gave him an old fashioned look. He shrugged smiling._

'_You think we should let her go to school?' Alaric asked disbelievingly. _

'_Yes,' Damon replied firmly, 'we know this guy will be coming for her. Don't worry Ric, we've done this before,' He pointed to his brother and himself, 'The A-Team. Stefan and I will be there, we need him to come out into the open, she'll be the 'easier' target otherwise we'll never get him.' _

'_Don't worry about me,' Elena spoke firmly. 'I'll be fine.' Stefan shifted uneasily. Elena turned to him, 'Remember I was able to fight back before. I can do the same again and as I keep telling you I want to be part of things and help.'_

'_Don't be ridiculous Elena,' Damon cut in impatiently, 'you were lucky. We're not talking about a vamp who can be taken down with pencils! Otherwise there's no way he would have got John Gilbert- remember John even eluded me! Vamps kill fast, as I remember telling you on a previous occasion.' He rolled his eyes. 'Not that you listened.' _

'_Yes,' she agreed challengingly 'but that turned out okay remember Damon.'_

'_Right,' Alaric swiftly interrupted. He had been leaning back on a table watching them both, but it had been a very, very, long day and he was impatient to get back to Jenna, so he straightened wearily ready to leave. 'And tonight? Are you coming Elena?' _

_The question hung in the air. Both brothers turned towards Elena as if pulled by invisible strings._

'_I'll stay here,' she replied meeting Alaric's eyes steadily. 'It will be easier. I want to visit the hospital early and see Jeremy and Caroline. Either Stefan or Damon will be with me. Don't worry,' Elena spoke calmly. 'Tell Jenna I'll call tomorrow early.' _

_Alaric opened his mouth as if to respond, clearly reluctant to accept the answer. He glanced from Stefan to Damon and back at Elena. Both the Salvatore brothers had an aura of power and danger about them. Damon the sleek predator, graceful but deadly, Stefan handsome, but with the physical strength and presence of a bear, yet Elena somehow seemed to be master of both. He looked closely at her face. It was troubled from the events of the day, but clear determination radiated from every pore. He had a sudden flash of her at school, a young woman with a future, whose potential had yet to be realised. In a way she was his 'stepdaughter- in –retrospect', and certainly one of the important people in Jenna's life. However he realised, as ever, there was nothing he could do. He pressed his lips together and shrugged making for the door. How the relationship of these three, precarious as it was, would survive this moment of crisis he had no idea, but he was certain that it would cause mayhem whenever it inevitably began to unravel. He thought suddenly of Isobel and the catastrophic effect her decision to become a vampire had on him yet also on herself. But what could he do? The three of them in the room seemed on a path to self destruction. Vampire human relationships -impossible. _

_The door closed softly behind him as he walked out into the night towards his car. He sprinted briefly towards it and, grateful to be on his way, drove home._

_With Alaric's departure the atmosphere in the room seemed to change. Every movement seemed more intense and deliberate, as if each action was magnified with emotion and carried a coda aimed at the others in the room. Damon had seen Alaric out and whilst he was out of the room Stefan had pulled Elena close to him again. She could feel his gentle hand stroking her hair as they stood together before the fire. She breathed into his neck feeling absolutely safe but acutely aware of his body pressed against the length of hers. She wanted to sink down and curl up within his arms right there in front of the fire as it flickered and coughed softly in the background. _

_They pulled apart slightly as Damon re-entered. He looked from one to the other and smiling blandly walked towards the tray of glasses. _

'_That went well,' he commented. He carried a drink over to Stefan and inclined his glass questioningly towards Elena. She shook her head briefly, refusing the offer; instead walking towards her bag at the door. She turned and spoke to them both,_

'_I'm going to get some rest,' she glanced at Stefan, 'I'll see you upstairs.' Damon snorted with amusement into his glass._

_She turned to him but paused looking faintly regretful as if a shadow had crossed her face. Finally she seemed to make up her mind. Hesitating at first, she walked deliberately towards Damon. She tilted her face upwards towards his. She was so close, her eyes fixed on his face, which was stilled in surprise, that Damon realised with a shock, he could feel her breath caressing his cheek, 'I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions,' she said, 'I was wrong.' As if pulled by an invisible force Elena felt herself rise on tiptoe and reach up to him. Putting her arm behind his back she hugged him briefly, her cheek on his shoulder. He returned the pressure of her arm and after another moment she pulled away, gently. Turning to the door she left the room without another word. Stefan and Damon watched her silently and after she disappeared from their view listened, until her echoing steps were muffled by Stefan's door opening and then closing behind the sound. _

'_Well!' Damon threw himself into a chair opposite Stefan. He was acutely aware of the excitement coursing through his body, 'It's always the hotter, more interesting and fun brother that gets to them in the end!'_

'_Really?' Stefan inclined his head thoughtfully towards Damon, 'I haven't often heard you describe me like that!' _

_Damon shook his head, 'She can't hide her feelings you know Stefan- you just have to accept it!' _

'_I agree. Her feelings were pretty evident when we walked in and she saw you Damon.'_

'_Ah! But remember, love and hate- two sides of the same coin!' Damon stretched out his legs._

_After a brief pause Stefan looked suddenly serious, 'We've got this, haven't we?' he asked thoughtfully._

'_Of course,' Damon looked surprised, 'Why do you ask?'_

'_Oh I don't know,' Stefan hesitated as if trying to seek out the right expression,' I just feel like we're not doing it right,' he paused, 'like we're being pushed down a path that we've already walked. I feel uneasy,' he finished rather lamely; worry creasing his straight dark brows._

_Damon listened carefully. He sipped his drink. 'I know what you're saying,' he reassured 'but we have few choices. Besides, sometimes, if something looks like a rotten egg and smells like a rotten egg it is a rotten egg!'_

'_Okay,' Stefan rose, put his glass down and turning away from Damon began to walk out of the room upstairs. Damon smiled into his glass, 'Goodnight,' he called loudly after him, 'don't do anything I wouldn't do!' _

_As Stefan walked into the room, Elena on the bed was speaking into her cell. He flung himself down beside her, arms behind his neck waiting. She rang off quickly, snuggling down into the croc of his arm. He pulled her onto his shoulder._

'_Who was that?'_

'_Well, I've left a message for Jenna and then spoke to Matty. Caroline is out of danger so he's back at home,' she paused thoughtfully. 'No one's really sure what happened. Tyler just suddenly screamed and collapsed crashing the car,' she leant back and gazed at the ceiling. 'I can't think about that now, I'm just glad we're not going to lose anyone else today. It could have been so much worse. Do you realise I could have lost you,' she paused shuddering, 'twice?'_

_Stefan turned on his side, face in hand. 'You'll never get rid of me that easily.' _

_He traced the side of her face with a gentle finger pushing her hair softly aside. Very slowly, he bent down kissed her nose and then, as if afraid to miss the experience of every moment, moved his lips slowly towards hers. She turned towards him making it easier for their lips to meet and suddenly the kiss changed. The pressure on her mouth became harder and more rhythmical as she opened her mouth to his, and his movements faster and more urgent. He was above her now. He pulled away slightly so that he could help Elena remove her top. The soft jersey came away easily revealing her pale olive skin beneath. Throwing the top aside he removed his own shirt. He paused as Elena reached up and gently ran her hands over his stomach, his chest and the side of his neck pulling him down towards her, then letting her hands fall away as he bent towards her in response, kissing her throat, her hair, her face. Elena could somehow feel the transformation coming over him. She welcomed it as his hands found hers and imprisoned them pushing them into the soft blankets. She closed her eyes, alive to his every touch. _

_..._

_Sometime later entwined in Stefan's arms Elena was woken by a noise at the door. She sighed fretfully knowing who it was and pulled a sheet over herself. He was making a habit of this but, Elena knew, only because he realised it annoyed her and Stefan. Almost every intimate moment with Stefan had Damon hovering in the background. She always felt so exposed with him, as if he invaded her every private space in a way which was entirely different to Stefan. With Stefan, Elena felt that he was somehow hers, and she was his, they were interchangeable, their feelings for each other so similar. Damon however was part of her in a different way, like an eyelash poking painfully into her eye. She knew constantly it was there, and it made her feel uncomfortable but she found it impossible to remove without pulling out eyelash after eyelash uselessly. _

_He bounced in unselfconsciously. _

'_What do you want?' Stefan asked resignedly. _

'_Oh just keeping to the plan little brother,' he winked at Elena, 'keeping an eye on Elena as she goes about her 'oh so very exciting life.''_

'_Damon!' try as she might she couldn't ignore him. He laughed._

'_Just came to tell you I'm going out.' he said succinctly.' Need to keep my strength up you know! The sorority is waiting.'_

'_What's wrong with our blood bank supplies?'_

'_Oh nothing Stefan,' his eyes fell on Elena who, much to her chagrin, immediately felt the blood rise to her cheeks, and he smiled mischievously, 'I just prefer my blood at 37 degrees today! Can't think why,' He turned waving his cell phone above his head as he left, 'Call me if you want me!'_

'_Stefan your brother is just so...so...' Elena shook her head._

'_I know,' Stefan replied morosely, 'I know.'_

3


	3. Chapter 3

_III_

_Elena woke to the light and warmth of the sunlight on her face. She stirred and stretched slowly, opening her eyes, but only as far as they would go before the brightness became too painful. Stefan leaned down towards her, _

'_Hi!'_

'_Oh!' she was surprised, 'you're awake,' she looked closer at him sitting on the edge of her bedside, 'and dressed,' she exclaimed._

'_Yes, well, I think Damon had the right idea,' he replied frowning slightly, 'we need to keep our strength up so...'_

'_What time is it?'_

'_Don't worry about that, get some more sleep,' he bent to kiss her briefly,' I'll be back soon.' _

_Elena turned away from the light. Snuggling deeper under the bedclothes she allowed herself to drift back into sleep._

_..._

_When she finally stirred it was much later. She could tell by the angle of sunlight entering the room; it had drifted towards the foot of the bed. She wondered idly how long Stefan had been gone. Her stomach groaning in response, she realised with surprise that she was actually ravenously hungry. Elena threw back the bedclothes, and smoothing her hair, found something to wear - Stefan's shirt, buttoned loosely around her, and went downstairs to the kitchen. _

_She went straight to the sink and grabbing a glass poured herself a long drink. Gazing thoughtfully around her, as she drank, Elena wondered whether there would be anything for her to eat. The last time she had stayed here she had brought food with her. She looked around at the ornate cupboards and sleek counters lining the room, trying to recall if she had left behind anything edible. She was acutely aware of her stomach gnawing at her insistently. Ah ha!-she did remember something, now where had she put it...?. _

_Reaching up she opened a top cupboard and saw the packet of crackers unopened on the back of the shelf. Now she just needed to reach up a little higher...a slight noise behind her made her jump, but she continued to reach as Stefan came up behind her. She smiled slowly as his strong arms snuck round to encircle her waist. She leaned back into him; his hands slid easily under her shirt in response, and began to trace a trail of fire over her body. She stood motionless her whole self focussed on his hands as they moved over her. The speed with which she responded to him shocked her. She felt weak, as if her legs could no longer support herself, and somewhere low in her body the shivery feeling was beginning. Moving her hair aside with one hand he put his lips to her ear and kissed her. She made an inarticulate sound and twisted round, the crackers crushed in her hands, her eyes closing. He brought his mouth down onto hers. And then... She froze. Absolutely shocked. Something was wrong! She opened her eyes unlocking her mouth from his and shrieked, pushing him away and herself back, onto the edge of the sink. _

_She felt tingling sensations over her body as if she had been doused with iced water, yet beneath, try as she might to ignore it, something of that earlier feeling remained. Her eyes met his, as his hands moved slowly away and Damon released her. She stood, still frozen, as he reached up to touch her again. He hesitated then slowly and carefully ran his elegant finger down the side of her face as if touching it for the first time. The electricity shot through her again._

_He raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly, fully aware of the effect of his nearness on her. Then he deliberately stepped back, looking her up and down as he did so. Elena couldn't tear her eyes away from his face. She noticed the intensity of his eyes, the line of his jaw, the sensitive mouth now playing with the remains of his smile. She watched him look her over, from her bare feet and legs, up across her body to her throat and face. _

_She began to raise her hand to her neck, an automatic gesture, to feel for the ornate silver pendent with vervain that she always wore. There was nothing there! Her neck was bare. Her mind flashed to the table in Stefan's room. The necklace was where she had put it last night. Her heart beat faster as she looked at him with renewed trepidation. She was sure he could hear it. What would he do? She realised she was absolutely in his power. She felt utterly exposed before him, physically, since she was acutely aware that Stefan's shirt barely served its purpose in covering her, but emotionally also. A deep blush spread over her entire face from the roots of her hair down to the base of her neck. She could feel the heat sweep across her. _

'_Damon?' she said uncertainly, her voice a mixture of __surprise. of _pleading, and warning.

'_Mm.' he said softly, whatever she meant, he understood it. His tone was confident, as though this moment had been inevitable and he'd prepared for it. He looked down at her a crooked smile raising one side of his mouth his eyes twinkling at her. There was a moment, and it seemed to last forever, where everything was balanced on a knife edge. Elena could feel her heart, beating like a stopwatch, timing the silence. She held her breath. She could see a muscle working in his jaw as he gazed down at her. Then he simply stepped back, turned away wordlessly and left the kitchen. _

_Elena felt as if invisible shackles had released her. She ran upstairs to Stefan's room and shutting the door behind her lent heavily against the heavy wooden frame. Of course Stefan wouldn't have gone if it meant leaving her alone in the house. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She opened her mouth to repeat the words out aloud- and stopped herself just in time. Damon's hearing she knew was acute, like all vampires, and she couldn't bear to think of him hearing her. _

_She twisted round looking at the bed in the centre of the room. She was confused about her own feelings, certain that she had done the right thing yet, she realised in horror, afraid of what she might do if he came to her door. Did she want him there? Would she resist him? Did she want this? 'Don't be so ridiculous,' she thought to herself savagely. 'You like Damon as a friend–except when he's hurting your girl friends, but you __love __Stefan.' She would never make that choice. It would be a betrayal she couldn't live with. _

_She wanted to leave as soon as possible. She threw on her clothes from yesterday, brushed her hair violently, all the while using her anger to avoid thinking about the way his hands moved over her, the feeling of his lips at her ear, and the pressure of his mouth on hers. No! No! No! Each negative was punctuated by a brush stroke. She shook her head, trying instead to think of Bonnie, of Vicki, of Caroline. All were targets of Damon's attention and undoubtedly his victims._

_Finally Elena made her way downstairs, reaching for her car keys in her bag as she walked swiftly to the door. She had almost reached it when a familiar voice drifted towards her. _

'_Leaving Elena?' His innocent tone was perfectly judged, as was the concern._

'_Okay,' she thought, 'typical Damon.' She knew it had been a long shot thinking he would let her leave without having to see him. He was toying with her Damon- fashion._

_She swung round to face him, squaring her shoulders and carefully putting a neutral expression on her face. He was leaning on the stair bannister arms folded totally relaxed. She could feel the charm and charisma radiating from him. Round two she thought scornfully. This Damon she knew very well. They were back on familiar territory._

'_What do you want Damon?' _

'_Well, since Stefan isn't here and you need to have someone with you,' he began reasonably, 'why don't you let me drive you?'_

'_Do you honestly think I'm going to get into a car with you Damon?' she asked raising her eyebrows._

'_Well, why not Elena? We've been to Georgia together.'_

'_After what just happened? You took advantage of me just then and I'm making sure it won't happen again.'_

'_Actually Elena,' he paused stepping forward, 'I was not the only one 'taking advantage' and I don't think I was the only one 'enjoying the moment' either,' his eyes lit upon hers challengingly; 'You can't deny that what we did,' he emphasised the 'we' and she winced, 'meant something to you. Both times,' he added significantly._

'_Damon, I'm with Stefan,' she was not prepared to allow the conversation to go further in that direction. 'I like you, but it is a friendship and I won't let you take it to another level. Never.' she said with finality, 'But you want my friendship don't you?' _

_She watched as this sunk in. 'I know how much you loved Katherine,' she said gently, 'and perhaps after what you found out about her, you've mixed your feelings towards her, with your feelings towards me.' _

_His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, disbelief fighting with outrage._

'_Is that what you really think my feelings amount to?'_

'_Yes Damon and you have to admit it's quite possible.' _

_She looked closely at him. His face was absolutely still and serious but above all she realised with a shock, suddenly vulnerable. He turned away. Something was touched deep inside her and despite herself, she wanted to soften the blow, to reassure him, she reached forward and touched his arm, sheathed in the familiar black leather._

'_I'm sorry Damon.'_

_He turned to her, looking down at her hand on his arm and she snatched it away quickly. 'And if that's what you think my feeling for you amounts to, what about Stefan?' his voice was suddenly hard._

'_What do you mean?' she asked slowly._

'_Well Elena,' he said sarcastically, 'I'm sure it hadn't escaped your notice but Katherine was not only MY girlfriend,' he paused, 'Stefan loved her too. There was barely any difference between us. We were both her conquests,' he added bitterly, 'so how would you explain his feelings towards you now with his earlier feelings for Katherine?'_

'_He told me about her, she was compelling him, he didn't know what she was doing to him, you know that,' she replied quickly, struggling to keep her composure. She caught her breath, the conversation had turned so quickly and now she felt shaken and vulnerable._

'_Oh yeah?' Damon was sceptical. He was being cruel, he knew, but couldn't help himself. He wanted to open her eyes - to shake Stefan off the pedestal she had put him on. 'He slept with her Elena, he __enjoyed__ it. He jeopardised the relationship he had with his father and with me,' he added, 'permanently for... _Katherine_. He put his life in danger for her when he helped me to try and rescue her,' he paused and added, 'you know him Elena- don't you think that took more than compulsion- at least of the vampire kind, to get him to do all that?'_

'_No!' Elena was insistent, shaking her head, 'No, he loves me Damon, I'm absolutely sure about that, in the same way that I love him! He's different to you,' she added lamely looking up at him. _

'_Well then perhaps you don't love him in the way that you imagine.'_

_There was a short silence. Damon held her eye for a moment, then, perhaps as a response to what he saw there, broke the conversation off abruptly. He made a movement as if to shake off the emotions in the air. 'Where do you want to go?' he asked, moving towards the door and grabbing the bag that she had dropped to take to the car. His voice indicated no possibility of a challenge to his clear intention to drive her. She followed his lead, her voice struggling for normality, she was deeply shaken by his words, but she wouldn't let him see it. She knew without a shadow of a doubt however, that this unresolved encounter would be revisited some time in the future._

'_The hospital, I'm meeting Jenna and Bonnie there. '_

2


End file.
